


That'd Be Nice

by bananaquit



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, trans Steven Meeks, trans meeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaquit/pseuds/bananaquit
Summary: Meeks wakes to an unpleasant surprise.





	That'd Be Nice

**Author's Note:**

> for @askthedeadpoets on tumblr

“Ger,” Steven said softly, frozen where he was in front of the shelves that contained his clothes. Pitts groaned, displeased with the lack of Steven in the Steven-shaped space on the bed beside him. He rolled over on his bed to face his boyfriend, drowsy and disoriented.

“What?” he grunted, too sleepy to come up with a witty remark. Gerard Pitts was by no means a morning person - Steven practically had to drag him out of bed most days. Meeks’ nagging was the only reason he got to class on time. Today, though, something seemed off. Pitts rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up. Meeks glanced back at Pitts and his comically furrowed brows with wide eyes. Normally, he would have laughed, since Pittsie and his odd facial expressions had a history of making him smile, but his eyes were wide. 

“Someone took all my binders.” Meeks finished matter-of-factly, staring at the empty shelf where they’d been last night. Pitts immediately got out of bed and stumbled over to Meeks, staring blankly at the empty shelf alongside him.

“The room was locked,” Pitts said in disbelief. “We were both here the whole time.” 

Meeks raised his eyebrows. “Someone is very good at lockpicking. And very quiet.” he reasoned. Pitts gently placed a hand on his shoulder.   
  
Pitts drew back and cracked his knuckles. “ _Someone_ is going to be _really_ unhappy when I figure out who they are.”

Meeks chuckled and blinked rapidly to keep the tears from spilling over. Pitts wrapped his arms around him from behind and leaned his head on his shoulder. 

“Tell them I’m sick so I can call my mom and have her bring some from home.” Meeks managed.   
  
“Course.” Pitts spoke softly, lacing their fingers together. “Want me to stay until she gets here? If you’re sick, I’m probably sick, too.” He snickered.

“Yes. That’d be nice.” Meeks whispered, smiling faintly as Pitts gently kissed his cheek.


End file.
